Loud and Proud
by Cari-Chan The Otaku
Summary: Lavi decides to drag Allen to a party so that he can listen to Allen sing karaoke. Needless to say, not everything goes according to plan. Or well, for that matter. Human/Modern Times AU. Pre-established Laven. A one-shot for CsillaDream


**A/N: A Laven one-shot for ****CsillaDream, who requested something fluffy. I think that I wrote fluff. Maybe...**

******Anyway, I wrote this on my bus ride home (which is two hours long) and I'm posting it right now so there are probably some mistakes. Feel free to correct them.**

******This is an AU that takes place in modern times and there are no Exorcists or Akuma. That means no fight scenes.**

******This is a Laven fic. That means Laven x Allen. If you don't like boy x boy or the ship, I suggest that you don't read this.**

******Thank for reading this fic. Your support means a lot to me. :3**

**Disclaimer: Cari-Chan does not own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters (though I wish I did) or any of the songs mentioned. Cari-Chan makes no profit off of this story.**

**Warnings: Some swearing, self-depreciating thoughts (very minor), and inappropriate usage of alcohol in America (even though the drinking age is ridiculously high).**

**Have fun~**

* * *

"No."

"But what if—"

"_No._"

Lavi and Allen stared at each other before Lavi pouted. "Why not? Please?"

Allen's mercury eyes found Lavi's single green one. "I refuse to. I would never do something so _stupid_."

"Karaoke isn't stupid!" Lavi explained. "You have a great singing voice! Why can't you just sing one song?"

Allen sighed through his nose, a hand coming grab his forehead. "Lavi, if anything my singing voice is average. And even if it were good, I would never sing in front of a crowd. Ever. Regardless of those two facts, I wouldn't even go in the first place."

"But Daisya throws then most awesome parties!" Lavi all but screamed, trying to sway Allen.

"Lavi, Daisya always has alcohol at his parties."

"What's so bad about alcohol?" Lavi cocked his head to one side. "Most countries aren't even one quarter as strict as America is about beer and wine and stuff and they're doing just fine if ya ask me."

Allen glared. "One word: Cross."

"What? Don't tell me your angry at me now. No, wait, it's a religious thing—?"

Allen groaned and resisted the urge to face palm. "My _guardian_, Lavi. Not the Christian faith and not the emotion. The drunk, womanizing, gambling, trigger happy—"

"I get it, I get it," Lavi sighed, feeling ridiculously stupid now. After Cross, Allen had more or less sworn off alcohol, drugs, or anything related to those two things. So there was no way in hell that the snowcapped boy was going to touch a bottle of wine or beer or whatever before he was legal.

"So there's no way?" Lavi asked dejectedly.

"Why does this even matter to you?" Allen sighed, purposefully avoiding the question.

Lavi shrugged. "I like it when I hear you sing but you're all insecure about your voice so you never do it when I'm around so I thought if you had to sing for karaoke—"

"Which would be in front of a huge crowd of partygoers," Allen interrupted, "I would sing and then you, along with everyone in the house, would be able to hear me." Allen shook his head, "Lavi, you know that I don't like crowds."

"… why do you always have to have a point?" Lavi mumbled. "I just wanted to hear you sing."

Both were silent before Allen sighed again. "Alright, alright. I'll sing _one _song and then we will leave. How does that sound?"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Lavi beamed and picked up his boyfriend in a giant hug. "Thank you thank you thank you—!"

"Put me down!" Allen yelled, his voice muffled by Lavi's chest.

"Sure thing~!" Lavi lowered Allen enough so that he was on his feet but never let go. "Allen, you're amazing."

"Lavi, I haven't done anything yet."

"But you will! And it'll be awesome!"

Lavi could feel Allen's chuckled vibrate through his torso. "We can only hope. Are you going to let go of me?"

"Nope~" Lavi all but sang, "I don't want you running away."

"Please?"

"Hm…" Lavi pretended to think about it, "I would be willing to let you go…"

"Thank you—"

"That is," Lavi continued, grinning, "If you gave me a kiss."

Silence.

"… fine."

Lavi let Allen pull away from him enough so that they could see each other's faces. Allen sported a small blush, making his milky white skin glow. The scarred boy was still shy about these small acts of intimacy and Lavi would be lying if he said that it wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Allen rose up on his tiptoes and leaned forward. Lavi just wanted to melt into a puddle of goo at how adorable his boyfriend looked but he kept a soft smile on his face as Allen got closer. Less than an inch of space remained between them when Lavi closed his eye, waiting for the moment when their lips finally connected and then—

He felt something soft and warm on his cheek.

Lavi's eye snapped back open just as Allen jerked away. "There."

Lavi blinked, his grip slackening. "What?"

"I kissed you," Allen said, his face a brilliant cherry red as he pulled away from Lavi.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Lavi wailed in disbelief. "That was peck! A _peck_."

Allen shuffled his feet awkwardly, his face darkening by the second. "A kiss is a kiss, isn't it?"

Lavi took a deep breath to try to soothe his nerves. Allen looked ready to curl up into a ball and hide in his room for the rest of the week. There was no sense in him trying to force his boyfriend to kiss him anyway. Because if Lavi did that, then the kiss would be meaningless.

"Yeah," Lavi sighed, "A kiss is a kiss."

Allen was still shuffling and red in the face while Lavi all but stared him down. "Um, I'm going to go get ready for the party tonight, alright? When will you pick me up?"

Lavi was thankful that things were significantly lighter between them. "I'll swing by here at seven, 'kay? Get ready to sing."

Allen looked up and gave the redhead a sweet smile. "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret doing this."

"You won't if I have anything to say about it."

"I know," Allen gave a small laugh, "I have to get inside and do my homework."

"See ya at seven."

"Right."

Lavi grinned cheerily one last time before he got ready to walk down Allen's driveway towards his car. At the last second, he was pulled back into the doorway by his wrist and a soft pair of lips connected with his own.

Allen pulled back once again, face so red that Lavi couldn't even make out the boy's scar. "… bye."

The door closed shut.

Lavi stood there in the cold autumn air, in a stunned stupor with his hand hovering by his lips.

Allen had kissed him. Yeah, it had been pretty quick and nothing but lips but it didn't stop the fact that Allen fucking Walker had kissed him without being asked or prompted or anything.

Lavi grinned bright enough to rival the sun as he skipped back to his car. Yeah, maybe this relationship wasn't going as fast as some others and maybe it wasn't what he had expected, but he liked it.

For Lavi, it was perfect.

Meanwhile, Allen stood with his back against the closed door, his left hand over his racing heart. Had he just agreed to go to a party full of drunken underage high school students to sing a song? And then he had kissed Lavi? Was it even a good kiss? He had no basis; he had never kissed anyone before.

Well, Lavi hadn't seemed to be upset. Then again, he hadn't seemed happy either. He had just stood there, staring at Allen until the pale boy shut the door. Lavi had asked him to do it earlier, though, so it must have been okay.

But Allen was still nervous. Relationships weren't something that he had time for because of Cross so he never got to experience one. Now he was dating Lavi, one of the most popular students at Black Order High School who had been with hundreds of girls and on hundreds of dates. And though it hadn't come up before, Allen was pretty sure that Lavi wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Calm down," Allen told himself, "Focus on what's happening right now. Get dressed into something nicer and then go to the party. All you have to do is sing one song to make Lavi happy and then you can leave."

Trying to desperately relax, Allen made his way to his room to pick out something to wear.

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:.

Lavi was once again on Allen's doorstep at seven 'o clock sharp. One thing that Lavi knew about the Brit was that he was very punctual and absolutely hated when he himself or anyone else was late. Lavi, unfortunately, had learned this the hard way.

After making sure that he looked presentable (he always did, but what did it hurt?) he rang the doorbell.

Not even a few moments later, Allen opened the door. "Hi Lavi. How are you?"

If Lavi had been in the right state of mind, he would have grinned, said, "Perfect!" then proceed to glomp his boyfriend.

Of course, Lavi was _not _in the right state of mind when he saw Allen. The Brit usually wore baggy hoodies and sweatpants or jeans. Lavi had assumed that Allen's attire for the party would be similar. Oh boy, was he wrong. Allen wore white skinny jeans that looked _amazing _with black high-tops hiding the bottoms. The dark t-shirt that he had put on showed off his forearms and hung nicely against his abs. Allen had always been insecure about his left arm but he had been getting better about it. A lot better, if how he was showing it off was anything to go by.

Long story short, Lavi thought Allen — his cute, adorable Allen — looked downright _hot_.

"Lavi? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Lavi jumped as he stopped his not so conspicuous ogling.

"Are you alright?" Allen repeated. "You froze up for a second."

Oh god, Allen hadn't even known that Lavi was gawking at him. He was so oblivious that Lavi had to resist the urge to squeal. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. It's just… your clothes…"

Allen's eyebrows furrowed. "You think that I should change?"

"No!" Lavi said far too quickly. "I mean, uh, there's not time. It's not that you don't look good it's just that, well, you're not covering up your arm."

"Ah," Allen nodded, accepting the explanation, "Thank you, I suppose. You look rather fetching as well."

All he had on were some dark skinny jeans and a red plaid jacket with a black shirt underneath so didn't see why Allen had complimented him, but Lavi still felt his face flush. It wasn't just the fact that Allen had praised him (though it helped); it was the fact that when Allen had said, "fetching" his subdued British accent was a lot stronger.

"Thanks," Lavi grinned, "Are you ready to go?"

Allen rolled his eyes fondly, a smile on his face. "What does it look like to you?"

Lavi laughed. "Okay then! Your golden carriage awaits you." Lavi gestured towards his orange Jeep with one hand and held the other out for his boyfriend.

"Hardly golden," Allen snorted, taking Lavi's hand in his own, "And definitely not a carriage."

"Maybe not," Lavi hummed as they walked towards the driveway, "But it'll get you to where ya need to be."

"Functionality over appearance, then."

"Psh, not by much. My ride is totally badass!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Lavi laughed as he opened the passenger door and swept his arm. "After you, princess."

Allen gave a short laugh. "Oh thank you, my valiant knight. How would I ever manage without you?"

"Simple," Lavi said, shutting the door once Allen was inside. He then sprinted around to the other side and slipped into his own seat. Locking his eye onto Allen, he replied, "You don't."

Allen's smile turned from playful to affectionate in the space of a heartbeat. "Thank you, then, for everything that you do for me." Lavi knew that Allen wasn't playing the game that they had been a few seconds ago.

"Ya don't need to thank me," Lavi cooed, "Just stay by my side forever and I'll do anything that you want."

Allen stuck his left hand out. "It's a deal, then."

Lavi grinned and grasped the black limb. "You bet'cha."

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:.

"Lavi!" Daisya drunkenly yelled over the music as he opened the door. "Wassup, my man?"

Lavi grinned. "Coming to the most awesome party on the block, what else?"

Daisya laughed. "Man, come inside. It's cold as hell out there."

Lavi stepped into the house, Allen by side mumbling something that sounded like "hell isn't cold" as they did.

"So whadda you want?" Daisya asked, his words slurring. "I got some rum and whiskey if ya want it."

"I'm fine," Lavi replied, "I'm the designated driver. Can't exactly get onto the road when I'm intoxicated."

"Pft, whatever," Daisya tried to roll his eyes, but the action didn't quite work. "I'mma see if I can get into a game of beer pong or somethin'. I'll see ya around."

"Don't have too much fun!" Lavi yelled after his friend. Turning to Allen, he said, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Find the karaoke machine, sing, and get out," Allen crinkled his nose, "All without going under the influence."

Lavi chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. Now where is the damn thing…"

It took a good half hour of exploring the house for the two to find out that there was not, in fact, a karaoke machine. There was a DJ, though, which was what the source of the music was.

"How can I do karaoke if there isn't a machine?" Allen asked after they had gotten far away enough from the stereos to hear each other.

"You could go accapella," Lavi suggested.

"No. The only songs that sound good without music are the ones from musicals. And I am not singing a song from a Broadway production."

"You could sing along to the song, then," Lavi said, "Or we could have you sing with just the musical accompaniment."

Allen sighed. "I doubt that we are going to find an accompaniment for a decent song. As for singing along, the actual song will probably drown me out."

Lavi groaned. "Why are you making this so hard?"

"I'm just pointing out facts," Allen defended.

"I know," Lavi shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts, "Why don't I talk to the DJ about what to do and you can go grab some punch or something."

"… okay. Do you want anything?" Allen asked.

"I'm fine," Lavi waved off the offer, "I'm gonna go talk to him, 'kay?"

Allen nodded before he went off into the crowd. Lavi made his own short trek to the DJ booth.

"Hey man!" Lavi yelled over the music to the DJ. When the guy looked up, Lavi loudly asked, "Is it possible for one of my friends to sing something here?!"

"Depends!" He yelled back. "Do you have music?!"

"I can get some!" Lavi smiled. "If I get it on my phone can I just plug it in?!"

"Yeah, sure!" There was a pause. "Can you're friend sing well?!"

Lavi grinned. "You bet your ass on it!"

"Then he's free to get up here!"

Lavi quickly thanked the man before he went to go to try to find Allen.

It only took a few minutes for Lavi to locate his boyfriend, who was trying to avoid bumping into every other person, a glass of red liquid in his hand.

"The DJ said that you could sing!" Lavi happily informed the Brit. "Just find something on your phone to sing along to and you're good to go!"

"Right," Allen said as he fished his phone out of his back pocket and tapped away at the screen. "You're going to have to give me a few moments to find something."

"Okay," Lavi beamed. This was going great so far! "I'm just gonna go use the bathroom. You get set up while I do, 'kay?"

"Got it," Allen nodded, still on his phone as he took a sip of his punch. He blinked. "This doesn't taste half bad."

Lavi chuckled at Allen's cute surprised expression before he went to find the toilet.

It took longer than he expected to find the damn thing and then he had to wait in a line until he could go. Once he had relieved himself, the redhead went to go and locate the DJ booth again.

"Lavi!" The one-eyed teen turned his head to see Daisya stumbling towards him. "Dude, Allen's gonna sing!"

"Yeah, he is," Lavi acknowledged his friend as he started walking.

Daisya laughed. "Dude, ya don't get it, do ya? The kid's drunk!"

Lavi felt his eye bug. "_What?_"

Daisya laughed again. "I spiked the punch cup that I gave 'im. This is gonna be hilarious!"

Lavi felt a cold stone settle in his stomach. Of fucking course the punch was spiked. Now Allen was going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone, something that he was terrified of doing, and he had consumed alcohol, something he had never wanted to do, and he was gonna have a horrible hangover because he had never drunk before and, and, and—

And it was all his fault.

"I gotta go, Daiya," Lavi sprinted off as soon as the words left his mouth, ignoring the screams that followed him and firmly resolving to beat the soccer player up once this whole thing was over.

Lavi spotted Allen with a microphone in his hand and a dense crowd forming around him. Lavi saw Allen give the DJ a thumbs up and the man went to go hit a button. _Oh shit._

"They're gonna clean up your looks," Allen sang, his voice dropping to match the low thrum of the music, "With all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you."

Several people whistled encouragingly as Lavi watched the scene unfold, helpless to stop it. The one thing that he had wanted was happening in the worst possible way.

"Because they sleep with a gun," Allen continued, his hand sharply forming a gun on the word, "And keep an eye on you, son so they can watch all the things you do."

"Because the drugs never work," Allen's voice started to pick up with the music, "They're gonna give you a smirk 'cause they got methods of keeping you clean~"

Lavi, for whatever reason, felt his mind dip into the gutter on the word clean. He gave himself a hard slap.

"They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine," Allen's voice was steadily growing louder to be heard over the crowd as he sang.

"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me," Although it was part of the song, Lavi was shocked that Allen cursed, "They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."

As Lavi continued to listen to Allen describe the horrible but strangely accurate song about how adults viewed teenagers, he became more relaxed when he realized that Allen was having fun and the crowd loved him. People were cheering and some were even singing along with the boy. Allen seemed to relish every moment.

"Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!" Allen sang as the last chord played.

"Give it up for him, folks!" The DJ bellowed, his voice carrying even though he didn't have a microphone.

It was completely unnecessary in the end. The crowd was already applauding and screaming and whistling.

Lavi was finally — _finally _— able to reach Allen and helped pull his boyfriend down. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Allen hummed, barely audible over the roar of the crowd, "I live for the applause."

Lavi laughed at the statement. "Sure ya do, buddy. Now c'mon, let's get home."

"What?" Allen looked confused, "Why? It's too cold."

Lavi looked at his boyfriend oddly. "When has the weather bothered you before? You've never complained about it before."

"Never say never," Allen giggled, "Besides, we can't just pub and go. What about Miss Fairy?"

Okay, Lavi was officially worried now. "We, uh, we'll talk to her later. We should get you home for now."

"But this was all for you," Allen whined as Lavi dragged him outside.

Lavi felt his heart pang when Allen said that. It was true, after all. The only reason Allen was here was because of him. "… thanks."

Allen hummed as Lavi helped him into the car. "Are we gonna go far, kid?"

Lavi laughed shakily at this one. "We're only going to your house, it's not that far away. And kid? I'm older than you."

"What the hell?" Allen groaned as Lavi started the car. The snowcapped boy promptly passed out.

Lavi drove in silence to his boyfriend's house, internally berating himself for even thinking about bringing Allen to the party. He had been reluctant about it in the first place and Lavi should have just left it at that. Then Lavi had actually suggested that Allen get punch of all things. Everyone knew that there was a 120% chance that the punch, no matter what, would be spiked. And, the cherry on top, Lavi had left Allen all by himself during a party that he didn't want to be at just so he could pee, something that he could have done before hand of just waited to do until he got home.

All in all, it wasn't shaping up to be a good night.

Lavi pulled into his boyfriend's driveway before he turned off the ignition of his car. He got out, made his way to the other side, and opened Allen's car door. "Hey, we're here."

No response.

"Allen," Lavi reached over to shake his boyfriend's shoulder, "Wake up."

Still nothing.

Lavi sighed before he unfastened Allen's seatbelt and collected the shorter teen into his arms, bridal style. Allen snuggled into Lavi's chest, humming a tune that the redhead couldn't recognize.

"Do you have your key?" Lavi asked gently.

"Yup," Allen murmured, "It's in my pocket."

Lavi swallowed. "Can ya get it for me?"

"Mhm," Allen hazily reached into his front pocket and produced a single silver key, "Here."

"Thank you," Lavi whispered as he unlocked the door.

It took Lavi a few attempts to open the door with Allen in his arms, but he managed. He set the snowcapped boy onto the couch in the living room before he ran back to collect the key and close the door.

Lavi went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water and brought it to his drunk boyfriend.

"How're ya feeling?" Lavi coaxed.

"Weird," Allen muttered, "My head feels like it's full of cotton, my tongue is fluffy and my throat hurts. Make it stop Lavi."

Lavi smiled sadly at the request. "I don't think that I can, sweetheart. Try drinking some water. That might help."

Allen accepted the glass and took small sips until it was empty. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lavi petted his boyfriend's head, "We got to stick together, don't we?"

"Through it all?" Allen asked sleepily. "The rise and fall?"

"Even then," Lavi reassured, "Now get some sleep, you're gonna feel like shit tomorrow."

.:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:..:*~*:.

Allen opened his eyes and groaned.

It was way too bright and his head was pounding like a bass at a concert. His stomach was turning and his skin felt hypersensitive. What the hell had happened.

Wait. The party.

Oh god.

"Damn you Lavi!" Allen yelled into the silent air, only to cringe at the noise.

"That's not very nice, ya know."

Allen turned his head to see Lavi, standing right there in his living room. "Why are you here?"

Lavi shrugged. "You've never dealt with a hangover before so I thought I could stay around and help you out. Gramps is on a business trip so he won't know that I crashed at your place."

"Hangover?" Allen asked. "I never drank."

"Daisya spiked your punch."

"… fuck him."

Much to Allen's irritation and discomfort, Lavi started laughing. "I would have never guessed that you would be so angry when you got a hangover. You never curse, dude."

"Shut up, Lavi," Allen moaned and shoved a pillow over his face, "My head hurts."

"… sorry."

"It's fine, just please be quiet."

"Well, I'm sorry about that too but that's not what I meant."

"What?" Allen peaked out from behind the pillow.

"I feel bad for taking you to the party," Lavi eventually said, "You didn't want to go and you got drunk and now you're hungover and—"

"Lavi."

"Yeah?"

"Like I said before, it's fine," Allen said, "I forgive you."

Lavi laughed, though this one seemed more relieved. "Thank god. I thought you would go crazy on me."

"It's not like I could even if I wanted to," Allen yawned, "I feel weird."

"That's normal," Lavi reassured, walking over towards Allen, "But I'll take good care of you until you feel better, okay?"

Allen smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Lavi grinned as he pecked Allen's cheek and went to make him another glass of water.

Lavi took back what he thought before. His relationship with Allen wasn't perfect. There were ups and downs but they always managed to patch things up and came out of it for the better.

So yeah, maybe it wasn't ideal, but Lavi wouldn't trade what they had together for the world.

* * *

**A/N: Finished~ How'd you like it?**

**This is longer than I thought it would be but meh, that's fine.**

**It's my head cannon that Allen is insecure about relationships and super shy about things like kissing but Lavi will always help him out with that kinda stuff.**

**The song that Allen sang was Teenagers by My Chemical Romance for no reason other than I was listening to it on repeat while I was writing this.**

**Did anyone catch all (or any) of Allen's song references when he was drunk? For those who didn't here they are:**

**"I live for the applause" — Applause by Lady Gaga**

**"It's too cold" — Sweater Weather by **The Neighbourhood

**"Never say never" — Never Say Never by Justin Bieber**

**"Besides, we can't just pub and go. What about Miss Fairy?" ****— Pub and GO! by England (from the Hetalia soundtrack)**

******"But this was all for you" ****— Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**********"Are we gonna go far, kid?" ****— You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

**************"What the hell?" ****— What The Hell by Avril Lavigne**

******************"Through it all? The rise and fall?" ****— Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**

**********************The whole reference thing was completely spontaneous and I think that I had way too much fun with it.**

**********************I hope that you all liked reading this, especially you ********CsillaDream! Thank you once again.**

******************************Please review and/or favorite. Follows are nice too, but seeing as this is a one-shot, I personally wouldn't do it. If you want to follow, though, go for it. It's the thought that counts. :D**

******************************Until next time**

******************************~Cari-chan**


End file.
